Zapach
by Mongruad
Summary: Podczas ostatniego roku nauki Toma Riddle'a w Hogwarcie nauczanie Obrony przed Czarną Magią przejmuje nikomu nieznany auror, który przedstawia się jako Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

Zdecydowanie czuję, że moje umiejętności do składania słów w prozę mocno zardzewiały od ostatniego czasu, gdy próbowałam z nich zrobić jakikolwiek użytek. Niech to będzie próba zeskrobania odrobiny rdzy.

Gdyby znalazła się osoba dobrej woli i odpowiednich umiejętności, by ten tekst zbetować, to wszystkie ciasteczka marcepanowe oddam właśnie jej.

_Rok 1944_

Początek ostatniego już roku Riddle'a w Hogwarcie zaskoczył wszystkich niespodziewaną zmianą w składzie nauczycieli. Podczas uczty powitalnej dyrektor Dippet z przykrością ogłosił, że profesor Galatea Merrythought nie będzie ich dłużej uczyć. Wyraził przy tym nadzieję na jej szczęśliwą emeryturę.

\- Zapowiadała, że odejdzie dopiero za kilka lat – stwierdził Avery.

Tak, tak było, musiał się z nim zgodzić Riddle. Spod zmarszczonych brwi spoglądał jeszcze chwilę na puste miejsce przy nauczycielskim stole, zanim obowiązki prefekta zmusiły go do chwilowego zapomnienia o temacie.

W planach zajęć, które otrzymali rano, jak dawniej widniała Obrona przed Czarną Magią, choć nikt się do tej pory nawet nie zająknął o następcy starej pani profesor.

Pojawili się zatem w tej samej sali co zawsze – nic nie wskazywało, żeby została zmieniona – bez jednej choćby książki, ponieważ ani jeden tytuł nie został im zarekomendowany.

Riddle zajął miejsce obok Avery'ego i niecierpliwie zerkał na zegarek, gdy upływały kolejne minuty, a nikt się nie pojawiał w klasie odartej z informacyjnych planszy, bibelotów i tak naprawdę czegokolwiek, co podczas kadencji profesor Merrythought nadawało tej przestrzeni charakter. Ktoś przed ich przyjściem zaciągnął zasłony, pozostawiając jednak okna zamknięte. Siedzieli więc w półmroku i zaduchu, wdychając zastałe przez okres wakacji powietrze i zastanawiając się, czy słusznie w ogóle pojawili się na być może nieodbywającej się lekcji.

\- Niektórzy z was pewnie myślą, że czarna magia to żart – zabrzmiał w końcu głos, a Riddle poderwał głowę, którą do tej pory podpierał na dłoni.

Siedział tam cały czas na krześle odsuniętym od nauczycielskiego biurka, nonszalancko opierając łokieć na jego oparciu. Mężczyzna owinięty w gruby płaszcz – tylko tyle mogli o nim powiedzieć, gdy ukrył się niemal w najciemniejszym kącie.

Riddle był przekonany, że czarodziej znajdował się do tej pory pod takim czy innym czarem maskującym.

\- Obserwowałem was na korytarzach – ciągnął – i jestem przekonany, że większości z was wcale nie przeraża wojna. Wczoraj zginęło kilkaset osób, wiecie o tym? – Podniósł się z krzesła i podszedł aż na samą krawędź podestu. – Mugole czy czarodzieje, tak? – Wskazał żarzącym się końcem różdżki dziewczynę siedzącą przy oknie. – Nad tym się zastanawiasz, co?

Opuścił różdżkę. Kilkanaście par oczu śledziło ten ruch niemo, bez jednego słowa, choć wcześniej głośno dyskutowali, czy ktokolwiek ich ukarze, jeśli wyjdą, nie czekając na rozpoczęcie zajęć.

\- Zdradzę Wam, że to bez znaczenia, ponieważ równie dobrze moglibyście zająć miejsce i jednych i drugich. Jesteście nieprzygotowani. Niedbali. Czy ktoś kazał wam zachować czujność? – Zdawało się, że uniósł brwi, ruch ledwo dostrzegalny w tych warunkach. – Ja wam każę. – Oświadczył ponuro.

\- Expelliarmus – zaintonował wskazując jednego z uczniów. Różdżka poszybowała prosto w wyciągniętą dłoń mężczyzny. – Expelliarmus. – Wskazał kolejną osobę. I jeszcze kolejną, aż trzymał w garści pięć różdżek.

Tom Riddle zerwał się na nogi jako pierwszy, z kieszeni szaty wyszarpując różdżkę. Wpatrywał się intensywnie w człowieka na przodzie sali, nie poświęcając ani grama uwagi kolegom i koleżankom, którzy podążali w jego ślady.

Stali stłoczeni i uzbrojeni na końcu sali, blisko wyjścia, jednak nikt nie wypadł jeszcze na korytarz.

Milczał, a oni czekali.

\- Może jestem człowiekiem Grindelwalda, co ja w ogóle tu robię? Nikt o to nie spyta? – powiedział. – Ze strachu? Czy z głupiego stadnego przeświadczenia, że powinna odważyć się osoba obok?

Riddle słyszał drwinę w jego słowach. Zacisnął usta w wąską linię.

\- Kim pan jest? – zapytał głośno, prostując się i ani na chwilę nie opuszczając różdżki.

Odpowiedział mu śmiech.

\- Czekałem na to pytanie! – Mężczyzna rzucił różdżki w stronę stojących uczniów, nie dbając czy spadną na ziemię, czy trafią do właścicieli. – Jestem waszym nauczycielem Obrony przed Czarną Magią… Nazywam się Harry Potter.

To imię nic im nie mówiło.

xxx

Potter albo może profesor Potter, bo tak wypadało się do niego zwracać, zrobił na Riddle'u dziwne wrażenie. Młodzieniec nie umiał umiejscowić źródła tej szczególnej emocji, szczegółu w zachowaniu czy aparycji nowego nauczyciela, który sprawiał, że był wobec niego nie tylko podejrzliwy, ale wręcz ostrożny.

Nie pokazał ani nie powiedział im nic szczególnego. Nie pochwalił się żadną historią z bitwy ani nie odkrył przed nimi strasznej blizny. Widzieli tylko jedną – tę na jego czole.

Riddle obserwował go uważnie. Mężczyzna nie mógł mieć więcej niż czterdzieści lat, może niedawno skończył trzydziestkę. Niespodziewanie trudno było to określić. Na późniejszych zajęciach wydawał się zmęczony, gdy opierał się o biurko, obserwując jak ćwiczą w parach zaklęcia, jednak nie w zwykły przygarbiony sposób.

xxx

Riddle siedział na jednym z wielu spotkań Klubu Ślimaka. Ubrany w swoją najlepszą, wyjściową szatę popijał herbatę i raczył się marcepanowymi ciasteczkami. Wystawione na ozdobnym półmisku z pewnością pochodziły od jednej z wielu zaprzyjaźnionych ze Slughornem osobistości.

\- Profesorze, czy słyszał pan może wcześniej o profesorze Potterze? – Uśmiechał się czarująco do otyłego mistrza eliksirów.

\- Tom, chłopcze, dlaczego o to pytasz? – Slughorn zaśmiał się nerwowo.

\- Wiem, że ma pan bardzo rozległe znajomości, profesorze… I przez to nie wyobrażam sobie lepszej osoby, którą mógłbym o to spytać.

Slughorn potarł skórę nad górną wargą, odwlekając w czasie odpowiedź.

\- Tak, tak… Z pewnością… Profesor Dumbledore twierdzi, że nasz najnowszy profesor zasłużył się jako auror, łowca czarnoksiężników. – Pociągnął spory łyk wina, zanim kontynuował. – To człowiek z latami doświadczenia, tak mi powiedział. – Potrząsnął głową, a Tom śledził uważnie każdy jego ruch. – Muszę jednak przyznać… Że i ja nigdy wcześniej o nim nie słyszałem – bo dlatego pytasz, prawda, Tom?

\- Zgadł pan, profesorze. – Rozciągnął wargi w uśmiechu. – Razem z Lestrangem – kiwnął głową w stronę swojego przyjaciela - chcieliśmy znaleźć choćby wzmiankę na jego temat, jednak ciężko nam było na cokolwiek natrafić.

Lestrange kiwał głową na potwierdzenie jego słów.

\- Prorok nie wspomniał ani słowem na jego temat w ostatnich latach? – zapytała młodsza o rok Krukonka.

Tom pokręcił tylko przecząco głową. Ktoś jeszcze zaproponował karierę utajnioną przez ministerstwo lub bycie samozwańczym łowcą czarnoksiężników. Te opcje nie wydały im się prawdopodobne.

\- Przykro mi chłopcy, ale nie mogę wam pomóc – oświadczył z żalem Slughorn. – Profesor Dippet zatrudnił tego człowieka i jego osąd musi nam wystarczyć, by uwierzyć w jego umiejętności.

xxx

To z pewnością nie było tak ważne, skąd Potter się wziął. Riddle i tak zamierzał niedługo opuścić Hogwart. Jego ostatnio rok – rok pożegnania z Hogwartem. Nieśmiało zabawiał się myślą, że mógłby tu wrócić w charakterze nauczyciela, może wręcz zostać na zawsze. Daleko jednak temu było do definitywnego planu.

Ciężko mu było przestać się zastanawiać, gdy patrzył na mężczyznę. Ciężkie okulary niemal zsuwały mu się z nosa, a zmarszczki wokół ust uwydatniały się za każdym razem, gdy coś do nich mówił. Niemal ciągle. Dziwna gra cieni na jego twarzy, która przyciągała wzrok młodzieńca, choć wcale nie była atrakcyjna w normalnym znaczeniu tego słowa.

\- Ta książka – Potter unosił wysoko w górę podręcznik, z którym spodziewali się w tym roku kontynuować kurs; trzymał go za brzeg pojedynczej kartki tak, że książka wisiała w powietrzu z wygiętym grzbietem – sugeruje mi, że powinniśmy omawiać podstawowe sposoby maskowania się od strony dziesiątej do sześćdziesiątej trzeciej. – Chwycił na chwilę książkę prawidłowo i palcami wyodrębnił te kilkadziesiąt stron. Następnie ze szczególną miną, jakby wyjątkowo tymi stronami gardził, wszystkie je jednym pociągnięciem wydarł i rzucił na podłogę.

Tom się aż skrzywił na dźwięk dartego papieru.

– Nie będziemy tego oczywiście omawiać – oświadczył Potter. – Zamiast tego omówimy dokładnie metody sprawdzenia, czy w naszym domu, do którego właśnie wchodzimy, nie czeka ktoś niepowołany. Zamiast chować się, będziemy wykrywać. Następnie od strony sześćdziesiątej czwartej… - ciągnął.

Nie wypatrywał przy tym reakcji uczniów. Wydzierał kolejne rozdziały z ministerialnego, uznanego za poprawny podręcznika jakby miał do czynienia z rzeczą godną wyjątkowego obrzydzenia, a kolejne tematy, które zamiast tego przewidział, pojawiały się na tablicy.

\- Na koniec roku napiszecie test. Nie musicie się obawiać, tyle może zrobić każdy szanujący się charłak. – Zdawało się, że zmierzył wzrokiem tylko część uczniów, tylko tych pochodzących z rodzin głośno mówiących o swoich uprzedzeniach. – Następnie podejrzewam, że skończycie szkołę i to pokaże wam i tylko wam, ile tak naprawdę się nauczyliście. Jeśli dalej będzie trwała wojna, z pewnością będziecie chcieli umieć jak najwięcej.

Komentarze takie jak ten sprawiały, że nawet Riddle czuł jakby kamienie osiadły mu na dnie żołądka, choć przed jego oczami raczej niż pojedynek rozgrywało się bombardowanie, podczas którego najlepsze, co mógł zrobić to schować się pod swoim starym, rozklekotanym łóżkiem w sierocińcu i głowę przytulać do spodu materaca podtrzymywanego przez gruby drut, a w nozdrza wciągać kurz.

Nie zamierzał być tak słaby po zakończeniu Hogwartu, przygotowywał się przecież żeby było inaczej, żeby nigdy tam nie wracać.

\- Na koniec tygodnia przyjmę każdy ponad dziesięciocalowy esej na dowolny temat, który nie był do tej pory poruszony na waszych zajęciach. Nie musicie go oddawać, chętnych nagrodzę dodatkowymi punktami. – Tym ogłoszeniem zakończył lekcję.

Właśnie w ten sposób Tom Riddle znalazł się przed wyzwaniem wybrania odpowiedniego tematu. Przez słowo _odpowiedni_ rozumiał oczywiście taki, który spodobałby się ich nowemu nauczycielowi i postawił go jako autora w jak najlepszym świetle.

Następnego dnia z tego właśnie powodu znalazł się po zakończeniu swoich lekcji pod salą Obrony przed Czarną Magią. Drzwi były otwarte, nie przejmował się więc pukaniem. W środku powitały go ściany równie nagie co dzień przedtem.

\- Lumos – szepnął.

Czar wypowiadał na głos tylko po to, by usłyszeć swój. Sztuczne światło zawsze było jak zawsze bezlitośnie jasne i białe, ujawniając ślady brudu i rysy na sięgającej jego ramion drewnianej boazerii. Na pokrywającej ściany wyżej farbie odcinały się jaśniejsze prostokąty, gdzie wcześniej wisiały ilustracje, plakaty.

Nie wiedział czemu to zrobił. Światła wciąż było wystarczająco, żeby nie potykając się o pozostawione w nieporządku krzesła dotrzeć do kręconych schodów za nauczycielskim biurkiem. Klasa w takim wydaniu wzbudzała w nim nikłe uczucie nieprzyjemności – jakby wchodził do miejsca, które należało jak najszybciej opuścić.

Może taka była aura ich profesora, zastanawiał się, odpychająca i niepokojąca w podstępny, niewidoczny na pierwszy rzut oka sposób. Ale nie, to nie mogło być to. Może więc jedynie chciał zaszczepić w nich to uczucie, by towarzyszyło im, gdy opowiadał o czarnej magii.

Wdrapał się na górę schodów i zapukał, przybierając najgrzeczniejszą minę.

\- Zapraszam! – Rozległo się z gabinetu.

\- Dzień dobry, profesorze – powiedział, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Zwrócił uwagę na zawieszone obok nich lustro. Gdyby naprzeciw niego stanąć, byłoby w stanie objąć całego człowieka.

Było to lustro, w którym w tej chwili nic się nie odbijało.

\- W czym mogę pomóc, Riddle? – Siedział za biurkiem i obserwował go z zupełnie neutralną miną, podparty na łokciach.

\- Zastanawiałem się nad zadaniem, z którym nas pan zostawił… Wydaje mi się, że wymyśliłem swój temat, jednak ponieważ nie uzyskałem jeszcze w tym roku dostępu do działu ksiąg zakazanych, przyszedłem pana prosić o pisemne pozwolenie. – Przez cały czas stał przed biurkiem, czekając cierpliwie na pozwolenie by usiąść. Żadne krzesło nie znajdowało się zresztą w tym miejscu, jakby nowy nauczyciel nie spodziewał się przyjmować na dłuższe rozmowy jakichkolwiek uczniów.

\- Co to za temat?

\- Chciałbym zastanowić się nad tematem strachu – zaczął Riddle, ale drugi czarodziej uciął mu w pół słowa.

\- Strach – powtórzył Potter. – W jaki sposób strach jest związany z moim przedmiotem, Riddle? – Uniósł brwi.

\- Miałem na myśli, że rozważam opisanie metod wzbudzania strachu, ich skutki oraz możliwe drogi obrony. – Ręce trzymał splecione za sobą, raz po raz rozciągając i wyłamując swoje palce.

\- Magiczne metody wzbudzania strachu.

\- Czary, eliksiry, może złudzenia optyczne…

\- Riddle – powiedział Potter i młodzieniec urwał swoje wyjaśnienie. Wpatrywał się w niego przez chwilę bez słowa. – Czy miałeś kiedyś do czynienia z boginem?

Pokiwał głową w odpowiedzi.

\- Dobrze, Riddle, pewnie w poprzednich latach nauki. Jaką postać przybrał on dla ciebie?

Riddle przełknął ślinę, zabrzmiało trochę głośniej strzyknięcie jednego z wyginanych palców, gdy coś przeskoczyło w stawie.

\- To było bardzo dawno, profesorze, nie jestem pewien czy ma to teraz jakieś znaczenie. – Chciał, żeby ta odpowiedź starczyła, jednak gdy spotkał się tylko z wyczekującą ciszą, odchrząknął i zmusił się by ujawnić szczegóły wydarzenia. – Zobaczyłem swoje martwe ciało – powiedział możliwie neutralnym głosem.

\- Rozumiem. – Potter kiwnął krótko głową. Odchylał się teraz na krześle. – A czy doświadczyłeś kiedyś terroru, Riddle?

\- Terroru? – Zawahał się. – Nie sądzę, profesorze.

\- To zabawna odpowiedź. Widzisz, Riddle, bardzo rzadko się zdarza, żeby czarnoksiężnik siadał ze swoją ofiarę twarzą w twarz, jak ty teraz stoisz przede mną, i wkładał jej strach pod czaszkę. – Zamilkł i patrzył przez chwilę na ucznia jakby wyczekująco. – Strach jednak i tak trafia prosto w głowy tysięcy ludzi właśnie drogą terroru. Temat, który wybrałeś jest oczywiście bardzo ciekawy. Z pewnością zdradza niezdrowe zainteresowanie torturami. – W tym momencie Potter uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Czy przyszedłeś tutaj, Riddle, by za moim pozwoleniem uczyć się czarnej magii? Niewiele więcej znajduje się w dziale ksiąg zakazanych.

Riddle spiął się, a potem rozluźnił, celowo wkładając w swoje zaprzeczenie jak najmniej mocy i odpowiednią ilość oburzenia.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Chciałem napisać esej.

Był prefektem i nie znajdował się w świetle niczyich podejrzeń…

Czarodziej powolnym ruchem przywołał na biurko świeży arkusz pergaminu.

\- Nie musisz się martwić, Riddle, i tak podpiszę. – Zanurzył pióro w kałamarzu i niedbale nabazgrał zgodę na samym skraju arkusza i zaraz oderwał ten kawałek. – Spodziewaj się jednak, że wrócisz tutaj porozmawiać ze mną o strachu.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN:/ W dalszym ciągu nie jestem pewna, jak daleko zajdziemy z tym opowiadaniem, ale powiedzmy, że znalazłam swoją inspirację. Znajdziecie już w tym rozdziale pewien motyw, który później będzie dalej rozwijany._

_A czy doświadczyłeś kiedyś terroru, Riddle?_, brzmiało jeszcze w jego głowie, gdy dokładnie notował kolejne eliksiry, które wprowadzały ofiarę w stan paranoi. Nie czuł się w Hogwarcie idealnie bezpieczny, a o brak spokoju ducha nie mógł nawet winić zamachów Grindelwalda postępujących na zachód kontynentu ani nawet nalotów na Londyn. To wszystko było daleko.

Bał się Albusa Dumbledore'a, który mówił mu, że w rzadkich przypadkach zdarzało się, że stypendium za szczególne osiągnięcia w nauce zostawało cofnięte. Bał się bransolety na swoim nadgarstku, która przypominała mu, że wciąż był własnością ministerstwa.

To było zupełnie naturalne, że czarodziej mógł posiadać czarodzieja. Jeśli można było założyć psu obrożę, jeśli można było spętać w łańcuchy smoka, w czym lepszy był czarodziej?

Sam nigdy nie opisałby tego jako strachu, chociaż sama możliwość, myśl sprawiała, że coś ciężkiego osiadało na dnie jego żołądka. Strach był żałosny, by go zaakceptował.

\- Bardzo podobały mi się dzisiejsze zajęcia, profesorze – pochwalił Riddle. Pozostali uczniowie pakowali swoje torby i wychodzili z sali, gdy on stał przy nauczycielskim biurku.

Zaklęta gąbka zmazywała zapiski z tablicy, w powietrzu unosił się pył kredy. Potter zbierał swoje notatki w niechlujny plik. Na koniec spiął je starym, mosiężnym spinaczem.

\- Cieszę się, Riddle. Nie spóźnij się na kolejne zajęcia – mruknął, nie poświęcając studentowi zbyt wiele uwagi.

Riddle odchrząknął.

\- To moje ostatnie zajęcia. Miałem nadzieję, że znajdzie pan chwilę, żeby porozmawiać ze mną o eseju?

Potter spojrzał na niego jakby był wyczerpany już na samą myśl o wspólnym spędzaniu czasu. Zanim uraczył go jakąkolwiek odpowiedzią, schował swoje rzeczy do teczki, zostawiając biurko kompletnie puste.

\- Potrzebujesz z czymś pomocy, Riddle? – Wetknął różdżkę do kieszeni szaty i był gotowy opuścić pomieszczenie, dowiadując się, w czym tkwił problem bądź też nie.

Niefrasobliwe lekceważenie na pewno nie było najgorszą rzeczą, z jaką Riddle się spotkał. Wciąż jednak drażniło, przypominało jak to było być nikim.

\- Natrafiłem na wzmiankę w jednej z ksiąg – zaczął, ale Potter mu przerwał.

\- Ksiąg zakazanych, Riddle?

Mógł tylko pokiwać głową i kontynuować tak, jak nauczyciel sobie życzył.

\- Tak, profesorze, w jednej z ksiąg zakazanych wymieniono klątwę, która miała wzbudzić w ofierze uczucie głębokiej paniki – mówił. Potter skierował się w stronę swojego gabinetu i tylko ruchem dłoni dał mu znać, by podążył za nim. Tak też zrobił. – To dość niespotykane, by taki efekt dało się osiągnąć za pomocą czaru, a nie eliksiru i uznałem, że nie mogę tego przykładu pominąć w moim eseju.

\- Dlaczego zatem tak nie zrobisz? – zapytał niecierpliwie nauczyciel.

\- Nie byłem w stanie znaleźć do tej pory dalszych informacji na temat działania tej klątwy. Miałem nadzieję, że może będzie pan w stanie mi pomóc. Pchnąć moje poszukiwania naprzód.

Lustro wiszące przy drzwiach tak samo jak przy poprzedniej wizycie nie odbijało ich postaci, a jedynie pusty gabinet. Ktoś jednak od tamtej pory wyczarował komfortowy fotel. Patrząc na intensywnie wzorzystą, kolorową tapicerkę, nie wierzył, że mógł to być Potter. Pozwolił sobie zająć miejsce.

\- W jakiej księdze znalazłeś tę wzmiankę, Riddle? – Potter usiadł po drugiej stronie biurka.

\- We Współczesnych odkryciach sztuki magicznej – odparł młodzieniec. – Mam ją ze sobą, gdyby chciał pan zobaczyć tę stronę.

Potter poprawił zsuwające się okulary i kiwnął głową.

\- Chciałbym.

Riddle wyciągnął zatem cienką książkę w twardej, fioletowej obwolucie i przesunął ją po blacie w stronę nauczyciela. Auror zanim jej w ogóle dotknął, stuknął w papierową okładkę różdżką i gdy nic go nie zaniepokoiło, odwrócił ją w swoją stronę.

Widać było, że została wydana stosunkowo niedawno. Nie miała jeszcze zadartych rogów ani zadrapań.

\- Niemieckie tłumaczenie – stwierdził Potter, przyglądając się stronie tytułowej. – Gdzie mam otworzyć?

\- Na sto pięćdziesiątej szóstej – wyrecytował Riddle. Pamiętał dokładnie i też żadne słowo go nie zaskoczyło, gdy nauczyciel zaczął czytać.

\- Innym sposobem wywołania popłochu wśród przeciwnika jest skierowanie przeciwko niemu rzadkiej klątwy neurologicznej. Magia sprzężona zostaje między wybranym przez rzucającego rodzajem obiektu lub zachowania a obszarami mózgu osoby przeklinanej odpowiedzialnymi za emocjonalne reakcje. Inkantacja „phobia". – Potter skończył interesujący ich ustęp, ale przez chwilę jeszcze ze zmarszczonymi brwiami wpatrywał się w otwartą książkę.

Riddle wiedział, co przedstawiała zajmująca całą stronę ilustracja. Pojedynczy czarodziej podnosi różdżkę i czerwona klątwa trafia jednego z jego trzech przeciwników prosto w twarz. Zaatakowany mężczyzna najpierw zasłania dłońmi oczy i nieruchomieje, a potem rzuca się na swojego najbliższego towarzysza z wrzaskiem, obejmując go kurczowo i kompletnie uniemożliwiając mu walkę.

\- Czego nie rozumiesz Riddle? – zapytał eks-auror.

\- Czy taką klątwę można pokonać? – zadał pierwsze pytanie.

\- Ach, większość klątw i eliksirów tego typu pozostawia ofiary zupełnie bezbronne. Płaczą, kochają, pieprzą się… Gdyby im powiedzieć, co ich spotkało, wciąż nie byliby w stanie zareagować.

\- Czarodziej o odpowiednio silnej woli jest w stanie zrzucić Imperiusa – zauważył Riddle.

\- To nie swoją wolę komuś narzucasz w tym przypadku. Ofiara walczy ze swoim ciałem, z podstawowymi fizjologicznymi mechanizmami… Świadomość przyczyny w niczym im nie pomaga, ponieważ całą ich uwagę zabiera strach czy cokolwiek innego zostało im zaserwowane.

\- Nie jestem pewien czy rozumiem – powiedział cicho Riddle.

Potter nie odpowiedział. Wpatrywał się tylko w jego oczy, jakby nad czymś myślał, podejmował jakąś decyzję. Musiał dojść ze sobą do zgody, ponieważ leniwie podniósł różdżkę i wycelował ją prosto w twarz swojego ucznia:

\- _Phobia_ – wyszeptał i Riddle'a oślepiło czerwone światło.

Mruganie nie pomagało, czuł się jakby jego oczy pokrył gruby film, który nie przepuszczał żadnego obrazu. Zdezorientowany czekał, co się stanie. I gdy w końcu na powrót był w stanie zobaczyć, że znajdował się w przestronnym gabinecie obrony przed czarną magią, niewiele wydało się zmienić. Blade światło wlewało się przez pozbawione zasłon okno, a ze stojącej w kącie wazy dalej unosił się purpurowy dym.

Potter nie trzymał już dłużej różdżki w dłoni. Zamiast tego obracał między palcami pióro. Riddle znał ten… trik. On sam najpierw rolował różdżkę w lewo przez trzy palce, późnij obracał ją tak, że w jego chwycie znajdował się drugi koniec, po czym pozwalał jej się powoli przetoczyć w prawo. I zaczynał od początku.

Długie brązowe pióro. Nie mógł oderwać wzroku nawet by sprawdzić, czy nauczyciel na niego patrzy. Otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale zaschło mu w gardle tak, że nie potrafił odkleić języka i z kliknięciem zacisnął szczękę. Nie mógł oderwać wzroku od jasnych plamek na chorągiewce.

Potter przerwał zabawę. Trzymał pióro za pokrytą złotem dudkę tak, że swobodnie wisiało pomiędzy jego palcami. Riddle nie wiedział, czemu serce tak mocno biło mu w piersi. A potem Potter wycelował miękką chorągiewką w jego stronę i Riddle szarpnął się do tyłu, niemal przewracając się z całym krzesłem. Zachłysnął się powietrzem.

Czemu było tak blisko? Próbował się odsunąć i wciąż, wciąż zdawało się zbliżyć, dotknąć jego nosa.

\- Zabierz je! – wyrwało mu się. – Zabierz je ode mnie!

Krzesło uderzyło z hukiem o podłogę, gdy się poderwał na równe nogi. Ale pióro, przeklęte pióro, wciąż było zbyt blisko. Chciał je odgonić ręką, ale cofnął się w połowie ruchu, zaciskając oczy, nie mógł się zmusić, by go dotknąć.

Oddychał szybko i czuł, jakby ani odrobina powietrza nie chciała zostać w jego płucach, jakby cały tlen mu uporczywie umykał.

Potknął się o krzesło, cofając się i dziwacznie wykrzywiony runął na podłogę, barkiem uderzając o oparcie, resztą ciała ciężko opadając o deski.

Coś go załaskotało w nos. Rozwarł powieki najszerzej jak mógł. Brązowy kształt tuż przy jego twarzy. Pierze. Uporczywe łaskotanie, które wyrwało pół jęk pół chichot z jego ust. Jak krab próbował się wycofać. Upadł znowu, gdy ramię się pod nim ugięło.

Było wszędzie, na jego nosie, ustach i czole, dotykało jego powiek i uszu. Nie mógł uciec. Próbował zasłonić twarz dłońmi, ale wciąż nie mógł się ochronić. W końcu zaczął krzyczeć, gdy czuł, że już nie mógł, że jego serce było gotowe pęknąć, że nie miał gdzie uciec.

\- _Finite_ – zabrzmiało ledwo słyszalnie przez jego wrzask.

Ucichł po chwili.

\- C-co – spróbował zapytać, ale jego głos był ochrypły i gardło zdarte i nie rozumiał nagle, czemu w ogóle krzyczał. Nikt nie był na tyle wspaniałomyślny, by mu odpowiedzieć na niezadane pytanie.

Gdy zdołał się w końcu pozbierać, zrozumiał, że profesor Potter nad nim stał, przyglądał mu się z góry z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. W jednej dłoni trzymał różdżkę, a w drugiej pióro. Nie wzbudzało już takiego przerażenia jak przed chwilą.

Riddle zamrugał, ale jego załzawione oczy wciąż nie pozwalały mu zobaczyć wszystkiego idealnie wyraźnie. Upokorzony wytarł twarz szorstkim rękawem szaty. Nie potrafił wstać.

\- Czy czułeś się zdolny do walki z klątwą, Riddle? – zapytał Potter.

Riddle bardzo uważnie słuchał, czy była w jego głosie pogarda albo może litość. Nie znalazł nic takiego, a nauczyciel po prostu wrócił za biurko.

Czuł zimne powietrze na łydce. Jedna z nogawek jego spodni podjechała na góry, gdy próbował uciec. Szata, normalnie sięgająca aż do kostek leżała skłębiona na jego udach.

\- Nie, profesorze – wydusił z siebie, próbując poprawić swoje ubrania, zakryć się.

Przez długie minuty Riddle próbował się pozbierać. Trząsł się cały, czuł jak mokra od potu koszula obciera go pod pachami.

\- Wybrał pan pióro.

\- Tak, było pod ręką. Czy uzyskałeś informacje, których potrzebujesz do eseju?

\- T-tak, profesorze. – Musiał zacisnąć zęby, gdy zmusił swoje ciało do podźwignięcia się z podłogi. Szczęki bolały go przy tym jakby to samo robił przez kolejne godziny. – Dziękuję za pomoc.


End file.
